DE 10 2007 003 619 A1 discloses a sheet-fed printing machine having a temperature control device, wherein a primary circuit which is cooled by a central temperature control device is provided, to which primary circuit individual temperature control circuits are thermally coupled in the printing couples in such a way that fluid is exchanged with the primary circuit via a valve in order to control the temperature of the individual temperature control circuits.
EP 1 862 310 A2 discloses a printing machine comprising a plurality of printing couples, to which a peripheral device, embodied substantially in the form of an equipment cabinet with front doors, is allocated for the purpose of providing wetting agent and controlling temperature. The peripheral device can be used both to process wetting agent conducted within the circuit and to control the temperature of temperature control medium in a temperature control medium circuit for collectively controlling the temperature of forme rollers.
WO 2006/072558 A1 discloses a printing machine with printing towers, wherein one printing tower is assigned a supply device for supplying temperature control fluid to temperature control circuits of the printing tower, wherein primary circuit fluid from said circuits can be metered in alternately from two primary circuits for the purpose of cooling or preheating.
From EP 1 644 901 B1, a machine for processing sheets and comprising a plurality of modules is known.
DE 100 08 210 B4 discloses an oil temperature control device, wherein the temperature-controlled oil is first used in the printing couple for controlling the temperature of distribution rollers, and is then fed as lubricant to lubricating points in the printing couple. In this case, the oil temperature control device is integrated into a modular body, and is connected to the printing couple via a supply line and a return line. A plurality of modular devices can be connected to one another, in which case the coolant lines can be connected via interfaces. A cooling medium circuit and an oil circuit, which is temperature controlled by the cooling circuit via a heat exchanger, is provided for each modular device. Each cooling circuit is configured to be connected to a cooling system, which is in turn configured for connection via the cooling medium lines, in a manner not described in detail, to a central cooling device, which is not described in detail.
DE 10 2009 001 597 A1 relates to a temperature control concept, wherein modular secondary circuits are provided in a printing tower, one above the other at the end face of said printing tower. These temperature control circuits are coupled or can be coupled to a primary circuit, from which primary circuit fluid can be metered into the secondary circuits. In the simplest embodiment, the primary circuit can be formed by an end face circuit, in which a cooling assembly is provided. However, the end face circuit can also represent a primary circuit branch of a primary circuit which supplies one of a plurality of printing towers, and in which the cooling assembly is provided.